


Can You Ever Forgive Me?

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Askewniverse, Dogma (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartleby wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Ever Forgive Me?

Bartleby wakes in the dark. There is a tapping somewhere off to the side and he burns all over.

So he is still human, which is unsurprising and as there are no demons torturing him he is also probably back on Earth.

His arm hurts as he reaches it over his shoulder. His wing stubs are gone, leaving smooth skin and, he reaches a hand downwards, a cock behind.

Light shines into his world, it burns his virgin eyes, unused as they are to light, he closes them.

"We're not in Wisconsin this time." His eyes shoot back open. Loki is silhouetted in the doorway.

His heart clenched and his voice cracked.

"Uh, where are we?"

"Boston. And from the looks of the papers I found in the office you're the newest Christian theology professor at Harvard University. I apparently have just bought a gym. You must have impressed Him after you killed me."

Bartleby winces, Loki's voice is flat, without emotion.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Loki is silent for a long time. He sighs.

"I don't know, but we have a lifetime to find out."


End file.
